Un amour caché
by Nimiria
Summary: Et si Thorin avait aimé une humaine avant sa quête ? Attention Spolier : mon histoire en évoque la fin du livre de Tolkien et donc celle du troisième volet du film. Noté M en raison de scène de violentes et explicites. Juste une petite histoire sans prétention. J'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez la lire. Il y aura deux chapitres. Dernier chapitre prévu pour ce week-end.
1. Chapter 1

**Évidement je ne suis pas Tolkien, alors, a part ma OC, rien ni personne ne m'appartient. **

**Juste une petite histoire que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne, et ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir la l'écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez à la lire.**

Thorin rentrait d'un long voyage dans les Monts De Fer. Il avait décidé de faire une halte de quelques jours à Bree, qui se trouvait à mi-chemin des Montagnes Bleues. Il avait des gens a y rencontrer, l'auberge de la ville était agréable et il appréciait la discrétion de la serveuse. Contrairement à se qui se pratiquait parfois dans les autres auberges de ces terres, elle se contentait de servir en salle, souriante et avenante mais sans chercher à augmenter ses gages en accompagnant les clients dans leur chambre. Il s'arrêtait là régulièrement au cours de ses voyages et depuis 4 ans qu'elle était là, pas une fois il ne l'avait surprise, au matin, sortant, échevelée d'une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. De plus, elle était très agréable à regarder, elle était gracieuse, dans tous les sens du terme et quand elle servait en salle, se faufilant entre les tables, elle donnait l'impression de danser, et ses cheveux roux lui rappelait les flammes des forges d'Erebor.

Il eut un sourire de contentement par anticipation en pensant que bientôt, il serait assis à une table, prés du feu, avec une pinte de bière entre les mains.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri dans les bois au bord du chemin. Le cri se répéta et il se rendit compte qu'il venait des buissons un peu plus loin sur la gauche de la route. Il lui sembla que la voix était féminine. Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant à aller voir ce qui se passait. Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'une « dame d'agrément » travaillant en plein air.

Il entendit crier à nouveau. Il compris que c'était un appel a l'aide. Il entendit un bruit de lutte et les rires gras de deux hommes.

Thorin n'était pas connu pour sa compassion, mais comme tout les nains, il avait été élevé dans le respect des femmes. Elles étaient si peu nombreuses dans son peuple qu'elles étaient précieuses. Il avait du mal à comprendre que les hommes puissent brutaliser les leurs. Et puis, il se dit que s'il y avait un peu d'action, ça dérouillerait ses muscles engourdis par le long voyage.

Il quitta la route et s'enfonça dans les broussailles au bord de la route. A travers les branches, il vit la cause des bruits.

Deux hommes tenaient une femme couchée sur le dos. L'un d'eux lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête, pendant que l'autre, assis sur ses jambes avait relevé ses jupes haut sur ses cuisses. Elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir et hurlait.

L'homme assis sur ses jambes rit, en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses serrées et dit à son compagnon :

- « C'est un vrai petit cheval sauvage » puis regardant la fille « mais j'en ai dompté des plus coriace ! ».

La fille se débattait tant que d'un coup de hanche, elle réussi à libérer une de ses jambes. Un coup de pied au plexus, suivi d'un coup de genoux dans le nez brisa le rire de l'homme.

-« Salope », hurla-t-il. « Elle m'a pété le nez ! ».

- « Lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle encore.

- « La dame vous a dit de la lâcher ! » Dit une voix grave.

L'homme au nez cassé se tourna, et regarda le nain et dit d'un air dédaigneux :

- « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, étranger ! »

Il se retourna vers la fille, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il sentit une lame sous sa gorge.

- « La dame vous a dit de la lâcher. » Répéta calmement le nain

-« Oh, faut pas vous énerver, on plaisantait, c'est tout », dit l'homme qui lui tenait les mains, avant de la lâcher. Thorin s'approcha de celui qu'il tenait en respect avec sa lame :

- « Vous disparaissez de cette ville. Si je vous croise à nouveau, je fini le travail. ».

Dés que la lame eu quitté son cou, il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ces jambes à son cou.

Thorin reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle avait rabattu ses jupes sur ses jambes et ramené ses genoux sous elle. Ses yeux avaient une lueur terrifiée, ses cheveux en bataille étaient mêlés de feuilles et de brindilles. Il remarqua une ecchymose sur sa pommette et son corsage défait qui laissait entrevoir la tunique blanche qu'elle portait dessous.

Il rangea son épée et tandis les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait violemment

- « Je vous reconnais, » dit-il doucement, « vous êtes serveuse au Poney Fringant ».

Elle cligna des yeux, l'observa plus attentivement et soupira.

Il vit qu'elle se calmait. Il fit un pas vers elle en disant :

- « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Etes vous blessé ? » demanda-t-il

- « N… Non », répondit-elle.

Mais elle semblait incapable de bouger. Il s'approcha encore et s'accroupit face à elle, cherchant à capter son regard et attrapa ses mains. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et commença à s'affoler. Il lâcha ses mains. La respiration de la jeune fille était erratique, rapide et il pouvait voir que la terreur était de retour dans ses yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes pour qu'elle se calme, puis posa à nouveau une main sur les siennes, mais sans la fermer et lui sourit.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

- « Je vous reconnais, dit-elle, vous venez régulièrement au Poney. »

Il sentait ses mains qui tremblaient sous les siennes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit doucement :

- « Merci pour votre aide. »

Elle s'efforçait d'être forte face à cet étranger. C'était un client de l'auberge et elle n'avait pas envi qu'il pense qu'elle était une petite chose fragile, mais, elle avait eu tellement peur.

Elle savait se qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il aurait pu s'en tirer seule. Elle repensa aux mains de l'homme à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sentis quelque chose céder en elle. De lourdes larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur ses jupes tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, honteuse.

Elle senti une main calleuse attraper son menton et relever sa tête :

- « N'ayez pas honte » dit le nain en plongeant ces yeux dans les siens. « Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que ces hommes vous on fait, et vous n'avez pas à rougir de vos larmes ».

Elle cligna des yeux. Il passa la paume de sa main sur sa joue, caressant doucement l'ombre violette qui se formait sur sa pommette et dit :

-« Je n'avais pas vu ça. Je le leur aurait fait payer »

Un éclair de fierté passa dans les yeux de la fille quand elle répondit :

-« Ça, je m'en suis chargé ! ».

Thorin souris:

- « J'ai vu ça. Pouvez vous vous lever à présent ? ».

Elle acquiesça, mais lorsqu'elle voulu se lever, il vit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever malgré ses jambes chancelantes.

Elle sentait son bras puissant autour de ses épaules. Dés qu'elle fut debout, une nouvelle crise de larme la faucha. Le nain la serra dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Elle posa son front contre son large torse. Il sentait la sueur, le cuir de ses vêtements, la fumée du feu de bois. Elle trouva l'odeur agréable. C'était l'odeur de la sécurité. Elle se calma.

Il la senti se détendre entre ses bras. Au bout d'un instant elle quitta le refuge de ses bras. Il vit à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait récupéré ses esprits.

- « Je vais vous raccompagner à l'auberge », déclara-t-il.

-« Oh, ne prenez pas cette peine », dit-elle. « Je peux rentrer seule. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi. »

Il sourit et précisa :

- « J'étais justement en route pour l'auberge. »

Elle soupira de soulagement. S'il l'avait fallu, elle aurait été capable de rentrer seule, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il la raccompagnerait.

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

- « Vous devriez relacer votre corsage », lui dit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et eut un petit hoquet de stupeur. Elle essaya de passer le ruban dans les œillets du vêtement en rougissant, mais ces doigts tremblaient tant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle cessa de respirer lorsque les mains du nain remplacèrent les siennes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester il avait fini. Ces mains avaient été légères et à aucun moment elle n'avait eut la sensation d'un geste déplacé.

Il lui pris fermement le bras et la conduisit à travers les broussailles vers la route.

Elle réalisa qu'il était grand pour un nain. Aussi grand qu'elle en fait. Mais, il faut dire qu'elle était toute petite pour une humaine.

Arrivé sur la route, il lâcha son bras et ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence.

- « Je ne connais même pas votre nom. », dit-elle doucement.

- « Je m'appelle Thorin. » Répondit-il.

Elle s'arrêta, et le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait un air altier, fier et l'assurance de quelqu'un habitué à ordonner et à être obéit, mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était l'héritier du trône d'Erebor. Toute humaine qu'elle soit, elle avait entendu l'histoire de l'attaque du dragon, de l'exil des nains d'Erebor et de leur roi.

Il la regarda, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai entendu votre histoire. » Répondit-elle à la question silencieuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, le tenancier se précipita vers eux, l'air courroucé :

- « Tu es en retard, le service a déjà … »

Le reste de ses reproches mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'apparence de la jeune femme et celui qui l'accompagnait.

- « Mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il horrifié.

- « J'ai fais une mauvaise rencontre » dit-elle simplement, « donne moi quelques minutes pour aller me changer et j'arrive. ».

Puis se tournant vers Thorin elle ajouta :

-« Je suis votre obligée, maître nain, je sais ce que je vous doit ».

Elle savait que si elle l'avait demandé, Prosper lui aurait donné sa journée, mais elle n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver seule. L'effervescence du service en salle lui permettrait de garder ses noirs souvenirs à distances pour quelques heures.

Ce soir là, dans la salle, la nouvelle qu'elle avait été agressée se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Tous pouvaient voir le bleu sur sa joue et les ecchymoses sur ses poignets.

Thorin, assis à une table prés du feu, sa choppe entre les doigts la regardait assurer son service comme si rien ne s'était passé. En écoutant les conversations des tables voisines, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier la jeune femme.

Il vit une main gracile poser devant lui une nouvelle choppe. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-« En remerciement » dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, il attrapa ses doigts.

-« Joignez-vous à moi. » ordonna-t-il

-« Pus tard peut être » répondit elle en retirant doucement sa main.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Il regretta soudain qu'elle ne soit pas comme les serveuses des autres auberges. Il se surprit à imaginer ses mains sur la peau nue de la jeune femme et ses cheveux de feu étalés sur l'oreiller de son lit. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images tentatrices. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes des hommes, mais ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard.

Peut-être était-ce dû au choc de ce qu'elle avait subit ce jour là, ou alors s'était le « syndrome du sauveur » mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait à l'auberge, elle remarqua qu'elle le trouvait très beau ce nain. Il avait un visage fier, des yeux très clairs, un nez fin et droit, une barbe courte taillée avec soin et de longs cheveux noirs striés de fils d'argent. Elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne pas être trop familière avec les clients, mais elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien une exception pour lui.

Le souvenir de son odeur, de la douceur de ces gestes et la force de ses bras autour d'elle provoquèrent une envolée de papillons dans son ventre.

Elle vit qu'il la regardait depuis l'autre bout de la salle et il lui sembla voir briller dans ses yeux une certaine convoitise. Elle lui sourit, se détourna en secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées saugrenues et repris son service.

Lorsque la soirée fut vieille, que les derniers clients furent partis se coucher, ainsi que son patron et ses collègues, qu'elle eu rangé la salle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle se prépara une tisane avec des plantes apaisantes et alla s'asseoir sur un banc prés du feu mourant.

Les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, la tasse brûlante entre ses doigts, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la danse des dernières flammes du feu. Les images de son agression revinrent hanter sa mémoire. Elle serra les dents et frissonna au souvenir de la violence du coup sur son visage et de la main sur ses cuisses.

- « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se croyait seule. Elle sursauta si violement que la tasse lui échappa et se brisa sur les dalles de pierre devant l'âtre.

Thorin contourna le banc et se baissa pour ramasser les débris de poterie

- « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » dit –il doucement.

Elle se leva et lui pris les morceaux de la tasse. Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent il vit qu'elle tremblait encore et que ses mains étaient glacées.

- « Ce n'est rien. Je croyais être seule et je suis encore un peu secouée ».

Il lui sourit.

- « Vous pouvez vous joindre à moi si vous le voulez. Je crois que, ce soir, j'apprécierais un peu de compagnie ».

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était revenu. Elle était sure d'avoir été seule dans la salle et se rappelait l'avoir vu monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Il leva la main vers son visage et caressa l'ombre violette sur sa joue. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

- « J'aurais dû le tuer pour avoir lever la main sur vous » dit il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Elle fut troublée par ses paroles, et senti son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle se prit à imaginer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle baissa la tête embarrassée et dit d'une voix rauque :

-« Il se fait tard. Je vais vous laisser ».

-« Oui, vous avez eu une journée éprouvante » répondit il.

Elle se leva, traversa la salle jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, elle regretta un instant qu'il ne l'ait pas retenu.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle ne put se résoudre à l'ouvrir, redoutant de se retrouver seule.

Elle entendit des pas lourd dans l'escalier, puis sur le palier. Elle tourna la tête vers Thorin qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Ma Dame ? » demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

Elle lui sourit tristement et répondit :

- « Je… je crains les cauchemars qui attendent tapis dans l'ombre que je m'endorme. »

Elle sentis une main se poser sur son épaule et le souffle chaud dans son cou quand il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

- « Je peux les mettre en fuite eux aussi, si vous le souhaitez ».

Avec son autre main, il avait saisi la poigné de la porte et l'avait ouverte.

Son cœur cessa de battre et elle ferma les yeux un instant comprenant ce qu'il sous entendait. Sa raison lui hurlait de décliner son offre, mais les papillons dans son ventre eurent le dessus. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle entra dans la chambre. Il la suivit.


	2. Chapter 2

**bon, voilà la suite. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Oh, se n'est pas la fin, le chapitre me semblait trop long, alors, j'ai décidé de faire une épilogue.**

**Pour ceux qui aimes la musique, j'écris en musique. Pour ce chapitre c'était principalement : "Toi et moi II", "Belle à en crever" et "J'envoie valser" d'Olivia Ruiz et "le géant de papier" de J.J Laffont.**

**Darkklinne : Merci pour ton message d'encouragement. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue.**

« C'est un nain et un roi, tu es une humaine, serveuse dans un auberge ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? » dit méchamment sa raison dans son esprit. « Ta gueule » lui répondit-elle.

Maintenant qu'il était là, elle était bien embarrassée. Elle craignait qu'il ne la trouve bien légère. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se comporte. Un instant elle eu peur de se qu'il pourrait lui faire. Et surtout, n'ayant pas connu d'hommes depuis plusieurs années, elle craignait de le décevoir. Mais, elle craignait encore plus de se retrouver seule avec ses démons et surtout, ce soir tout particulièrement, elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha derrière elle, que ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et qu'il tenta de l'embrasser dans le cou il la sentit se crisper.

-« Je peux partir si tu veux » dit-il dans son cou

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutis avant de répondre :

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ».

Ces mains quittèrent sa taille. Il l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et la fit pivoter vers lui en disant :

-« Je peux aussi chasser les cauchemars en te serrant dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. ».

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et à la lueur des bougies posées sur la table prés de la porte, elle vit de la tendresse de son regard.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin.

Le nain ferma ses bras autour d'elle, répondant à son baiser. Il la senti frémir entre ses bras, mais ne put déterminer si s'était de désir ou de peur.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongeant ces yeux dans les siens lui demanda :

-« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas connu d'homme ? ».

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se sentit rougir en répondant :

-« Longtemps. Est-ce si évident ? »

Il caressa ses cheveux en disant :

- « Je vois bien que tu n'es pas accoutumée à se genre de situation. Je ne te brusquerai pas. Je partirai, si tu me le demande, a tout moment. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il senti qu'elle livrait un combat acharné avec sa pudeur, puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de fougue, prenant ses cheveux à poignée et écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si elle se jetait dans une eau où elle craignait de se noyer.

La serrant contre lui, il caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, encore plus passionné et il la sentis s'alanguir entre ses bras.

Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir déjà ressenti un tel désir avant. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, se caressaient, elle eut l'impression que son corps allait prendre feu. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau affolé. La peur et la pudeur s'étaient évanouies. Elle voulait sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Ses mains attrapèrent furieusement le tissu de la tunique de Thorin, et la sortirent de la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il rompit le baiser, pour lui permettre de lui enlever le vêtement. Il en profita pour la regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu nouveau, ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, enlevant les dernières épingles qui retenaient encore sa coiffure, libérant un flot de boucles rousses.

-« Tu es belle. » dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle rit et, caressant son torse nu, répondit :

- « Toi aussi. ».

Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa poitrine, caressant doucement son ventre du bout de ses doigts. Il frissonna en attrapant ses mains et dit :

-« C'est froid. Tes mains son glacées. Il me faut trouver une solution pour te réchauffer ! »

- « Mains froides, cœur chaud » répondit-elle en continuant ses baisers.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent son mamelon, il ferma les yeux. Il tenait toujours ses mains, mais lorsqu'il sentis les lèvres de la jeune femme se refermer sur son mamelon et ses dents le mordiller doucement, il les lâcha et entrepris de défaire son corsage. Ce corsage qu'il avait lui-même relacé quelques heures plus tôt.

Une onde de colère traversa son esprit au souvenir de ce que ces hommes avaient tenté de lui faire. Elle sentit son trouble et leva ses yeux vers lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Ces mains impatientes s'empêtrèrent dans la cordelière. Il arracha le ruban et le corsage tomba sur le sol. Il attrapa le bas de la chemise blanche qu'elle portait en dessous et la passa au dessus de sa tête.

Elle rit.

-« Ne soit donc pas aussi impatient » demanda-elle d'une voix douce

Elle se tenait torse nu devant lui. Il la contempla. Ces seins étaient blancs et lourds. Leur peau fine semblait si douce. Sa main s'approcha doucement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour demander l'autorisation. Elle lui sourit. Sa paume engloba un de ses seins. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau délicate, aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé, dans sa grande main calleuse. Il pose ses lèvres sur son cou et dessina un chemin de baiser le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il prit la pointe de son sein entre ses lèvres. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la relâcher, elle resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et bomba le buste.

Les mains du nain glissèrent sous sa jupe, tandis qu'il suçotait son mamelon. Lorsque ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, soudain l'image de l'homme qui l'avait agressé explosa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se dégagea violement, le laissant un instant stupéfait. Il vit la terreur dans ses yeux.

Il serra les paupières et dit :

-« Pardonne moi. Je n'ai pas pensé que… »

Elle cligna des yeux, sembla se calmer et se rapprocha.

-« Il n'y a rien a pardonner. C'est juste, un instant ça m'a rappelé… mais tu n'es pas eux ! »

Et pour lui prouver qu'elle avait confiance, elle défit les liens de la ceinture de sa jupe qui tomba au sol en se déployant comme une corolle autour de ses pieds.

Thorin vit alors de larges ombres noires là où l'homme avait enfoncé ses doigts dans la peau tendre.

Il s'approcha et caressa délicatement les blessures de l'index

-« Tous les hommes ne forcent pas. Je te ferais oublier ces monstres ».

-« Non » dit elle doucement « Je ne pourrais pas oublier, mais tu me réapprendra combien ça peut être doux. »

Il la prit dans ces bras, caressant son dos et ses flancs pendant un instant.

Il recula et la contempla. La lueur des chandelles donnait à sa peau des reflets mordorés. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps, ces jambes musclées, son ventre dont la peau paraissait si douce, sa poitrine frémissante et son cou délicat.

Elle le laissa la regarder patiemment. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il vit de la sérénité dans ses prunelles couleur de forêt. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre autour de ses épaules et la souleva comme si elle n'avait rien pesé. Elle rit en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa profondément avant de traverser la pièce et de la déposer sur lit. Un instant il contempla ses cheveux de feu étalés sur l'oreiller, sourit et la rejoignit.

Il l'enjamba, ses genoux de part et d'autres de ses hanches et les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Couchée sur le dos, elle avait l'impression d'être une souris entre les pattes d'un gros chat.

Il la regardait avec tendresse, mais elle voyait aussi au fond de ses yeux clairs, l'éclat du désir et la fougue qu'il s'efforçait de contenir pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Il l'embrassa, se couchant sur elle. Ses mains calleuses caressant ses flancs. Elle senti la caresse de ses cheveux dans son cou et passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, caressant sa nuque et son dos. Elle sentait contre son ventre le désir que cet homme ressentait pour elle. Elle passa une main entre leurs deux corps et caressa le renflement de son bas ventre à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon. Il grogna et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Il embrassa la peau fine à la base du cou, entre les clavicules, fit courir sa langue sur ses seins, taquinant un instant un mamelon puis repris sa route vers le ventre tendre et chaud.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps allait se consumer, malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il passa un bras sous sa taille, l'obligeant à basculer son bassin vers l'avant.

Elle compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

-« Non, Thorin. » gémit-elle.

Il la regarda et vit que si sa bouche disait non, ses yeux, eux, disaient oui. Il embrassa les ecchymoses sur ses cuisses, les caressant tendrement, remontant vers son entrejambe. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bourgeon sensible entre ses jambes, elle se cambra. Elle sentis une onde de plaisir parcourir tous les nerfs de son corps et gémit. Elle sentait ses mains rugueuses à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un doigt caressa doucement les lèvres délicates et s'insinua en elle. Elle se crispa violement. Il retira son doigt et, sans relever la tête, murmura :

-« N'ai pas peur, petit oiseau, je ne te blesserai pas »

Le murmure provoqua un courant d'air chaud sur la peau sensible et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Lorsqu'il ferma à nouveau ses lèvres son clitoris, et que son doigt repris sa douce exploration, elle gémit, se cambrant en attrapant les draps à poignées. Elle le senti sourire alors qu'elle frémissait.

Il senti ses muscles se relâcher autour de son doigt et en inséra un deuxième, elle gémit à nouveau, et il senti qu'elle cédait. Il sourit. Il voulait qu'elle soit le plus détendu possible, il ne voulait pas la blesser lorsqu'il la prendrait.

Elle se cambra violement en gémissant lorsque le plaisir la faucha. Il ramena son visage vers le sien, laissant ses doigts caresser l'os de ses hanches. Il la contempla un instant, les joues écarlates et les yeux brillants, et sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

-« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle dit, d'un air faussement sévère :

-« Thorin, si tu me laisses là, après tout ce que tu viens de faire, demain je met de la ciguë dans ta bière ! »

Il rit et l'embrassa tandis que son pantalon rejoignait le reste de leurs vêtements en tas sur le sol.

Il continua a l'embrasser tandis qu'il passait son bras sous sa taille et s'insinuait en elle. Elle gémit dans sa bouche tandis qu'il la pénétrait doucement et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant.

Ses mouvements de va et vient, d'abord lents se firent plus rapides et plus profonds. Elle bascula la tête en arrière tandis qu'un feu d'artifice se déclanchait derrière ses paupières closes. Les mouvements de Thorin se firent plus désordonnés, plus brusques. Il rugit lorsqu'il se répandit en elle et sa tête retomba sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Il resta longtemps ainsi. L'oreille posée sur le cœur de sa compagne, à en écouter les battements s'apaiser. Il attrapa la couverture et la ramena sur eux.

Encore tremblante, elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'un baiser vint cueillir une larme sur sa joue.

-« Je t'ai blessé ? » demanda-t-il doucement

-« Non, mon amour » répondit-elle.

-« Alors, pourquoi pleurer ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ayant besoin elle-même de trouver la réponse.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-« Parce que maintenant je sais se que je perd » finit-elle par répondre.

Il se coucha sur le côté, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils

-« Que veux tu dire ? »

- « Tu vas repartir. Je ne te reverrais pas pendant plusieurs mois, et quand tu reviendras, tu m'auras oubliée. » dit-elle doucement. »

Il ferma les yeux.

-« Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû… »

Il senti la respiration de la jeune femme se bloquer un instant et repris rapidement :

-« Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je ne pourrais jamais faire de toi ma reine »

Elle rit tristement et dit

-« J'ai déjà un travail. Je n'en demande pas tant. »

- « Alors, que veux-tu ? » souffla-t-il

- « Juste ce que tu m'as offert ce soir : ta tendresse et ton respect. »

Il sourit

- « Ça je peux le faire, mon amour ».

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'endormirent à l'aube, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repus et heureux.


	3. Epilogue

**Bon, je me jette à l'eau pour l'épilogue de ma petite bleuette. J'espère que vous ne serait pas trop déçus.**

**Playlist :**  
Restons amant – maxime le forestier  
Tears of an angel – Ryan Dan  
Cette journée nous appartient – Zaz  
I still remember you et where are we going from here – Blackmore's nigth  
Missing et My immortal- Evanescence

**Spolier : **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Le Hobbit" de Tolkien, c'est là que je gâche la surprise...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, elle n'était plus là. Il cru un instant avoir rêvé, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et que la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre laissait penser que le matin était déjà bien avancé. Il entendait des bruits de couverts et des conversations dans la salle de l'auberge à l'étage du dessous. Il ferma les yeux en s'étirant, savourant le confort d'un matelas sous son corps après tant de jours à dormir sur le sol dur et sourit au souvenir de la chaleur du corps de son amante contre lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis.

Lorsqu'il fut pleinement réveillé, il s'habilla et sorti discrètement. Il savait qu'elle serait embarrassée si la rumeur qu'un client avait été vu sortant de sa la chambre se répandait parmi le personnel de l'auberge. Et, pas plus qu'elle, il n'avait d'intérêt à ce que leur relation soit connue.

Il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il l'aperçut, occupée à son service. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée. Il est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormis.

Se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son attitude ne changea pas, personne n'aurait pu se douter de se qu'elle ressentait, mais elle lui souriait et il reconnu l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Il s'installa à une table et attendit qu'elle vienne le servir.

Elle s'efforça de rester aussi naturelle que possible alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait si fort que toute la salle pouvait l'entendre. Malgré les douces paroles qu'il lui avait dites, elle craignait de n'être pour lui qu'une conquête d'une nuit de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Après tout, il était si beau. Elle chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement d'épaule, se disant qu'il l'avait aimé, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, et s'approcha de la table où il était assis.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux, et elle n'était destinée qu'à elle seule. Ses mains tremblaient un peu tandis qu'elle le servait, et lorsqu'il caressa ses doigts en attrapant sa tasse, elle faillit lâcher son plateau. Il rit doucement de son trouble. Il savoura le plaisir de se dire qu'il était le seul à avoir réussi à gagner son cœur.

Comme il l'avait dit, il resta plusieurs jours. En fait, il prolongea son séjour au-delà de ce qu'il avait prévu, pour elle. Chaque nuit, il vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il se prit à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas de sa race. Il aimait son attitude calme et réservée, et en même temps insoumise. Il la sentait aussi libre qu'une brise d'été, qu'on ne pouvait emprisonner ni retenir et qui allait où bon lui semblait, contournant doucement tout les obstacles.

Lors de leur dernière nuit, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle sourit comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il la voulait prés de lui, pour le temps que durerait sa vie d'humaine. Il lui proposa de venir avec lui, malgré leurs différences.

Elle posa son menton sur sa poitrine et le regarda en lui souriant de ce sourire tranquille qu'il aimait tant.

-« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. » lui dit elle « Ton peuple ne l'accepterait pas. Tu as des responsabilités envers lui. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à tout ça pour moi. Tu vivras après moi. Je ne veux pas qu'un jours tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir détourné de ton chemin ».

Il soupira.

- « Tu es trop raisonnable pour être vraiment amoureuse » la taquina-t-il

-« Non, c'est justement parce que je suis amoureuse que je suis raisonnable. Si tu avais l'impression que je t'ai détourné de quelque chose d'important pour toi, tu pourrais en venir à me haïr, et ça, je ne le supporterai pas ».

-« Tu pourrais venir travailler dans un autre auberge. Il y a une ville des hommes près des Montagnes Bleues, je pourrais venir te voir plus souvent ».

Elle le regarda tristement. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, sans le blesser, qu'elle ne voulait pas tout quitter alors qu'ils ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qu'elle craignait, si elle faisait ça, de se retrouver un jour seule, dans une ville étrangère.

-« Excuse-moi », dit-il. « Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de tout quitter pour moi. »

Elle maudit la vie qui avait mis sur sa route cet homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, mais avec qui elle n'avait aucun espoir d'avenir. Elle mit fin à la conversation avec un baiser.

Le jour de son départ, lors du service du petit déjeuner, elle était très pâle. Prosper s'inquiéta qu'elle ne fût souffrante.

-« Juste un peu fatiguée » lui répondit-elle rassurante.

Lorsqu'elle vit le nain se lever, prendre son sac et se diriger vers la porte, elle eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et la regarda. Elle se détourna et trouva le prétexte d'aller chercher de la viande dans le fumoir, le seul endroit où elle pourrait pleurer sans risque d'être surprise et qui lui donnerai une excuse pour ses yeux rouges.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait entrer un nain son cœur faisait un bond, mais ce n'était jamais lui. Elle se dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas et commença à faire son deuil de cet amour qu'elle avait su impossible dés le début.

La vie repris son cours. Elle pensait encore souvent à lui, à eux. Mais à présent ça ne la faisait plus pleurer. C'était comme une image qui après avoir tout occulté dans son esprit devenait belle dans le paysage de ses souvenirs.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, mais subtilement elle avait changé. Elle était toujours considérée comme une jeune femme sérieuse et aimable, mais elle était plus libre.

Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine avec son plateau chargé de plat, il fut là. Elle cru à une illusion. Le plateau lui échappa. Les assiettes se brisèrent sur le sol, répandant leur contenu. Le fracas la ramena à la réalité et amena un Prosper affolé.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il vaguement inquiet. Elle n'avait jamais fait tombé son plateau avant.

-« Une faiblesse » lui répondit-elle distraitement à Prosper.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Thorin, immobile dans l'entrée, qui la regardait en souriant.

Prosper voyant le nouvel arrivant s'empressa auprès de lui, le conduisant dans la salle. Lorsque Thorin passa prés d'elle, il caressa furtivement sa main dans le dos de Prosper. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait déborder de sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et, ce soir là le service lui paru interminable.

Dés qu'elle le pu, elle monta dans sa chambre, espérant qu'il l'y attendrait. Elle l'avait vu monter l'escalier une heure plus tôt. Et fut déçu de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte, son cœur fit un bond. Elle alla ouvrir et se jeta dans ses bras, oubliant toute prudence, dans ce couloir où n'importe qui passant par là aurait plus les voir. A cet instant, elle s'en fichait.

Il rit et la tenant toujours serrée dans ses bras, la fit reculer dans la chambre, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » dit-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser.

Il vit qu'elle pleurait et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

-« Sont-ce des larmes de joie »

-« Ce sont des larmes de tout…. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée ».

- « Jamais. N'as-tu donc pas compris ? » Demanda-t-il « N'as-tu donc pas compris que mon cœur t'appartient ? »

Comme la première nuit il l'aima, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de fougue.

Leur histoire dura plusieurs années. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il revenait à Bree. Chaque fois, dans le secret de leur chambre ils se retrouvaient avec la même passion.

Personne ne sut jamais. Certains, plus observateurs, pensaient qu'ils se plaisaient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne devina jamais qu'ils étaient amants depuis ce jour là.

Une nuit, après l'avoir aimé il lui dit qu'il serait absent longtemps. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de reprendre Erebor au dragon et qu'il était en route pour la Comté pour rejoindre ses compagnons de route. Elle senti son cœur se serrer et pour cacher son trouble l'embrassa avec plus de fougue.

Lorsqu'il parti, le lendemain, très tôt, elle était à sa fenêtre. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en pleurant. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Si il réussissait et reprenait la montagne, il n'aurait plus de raison de revenir à Bree. Son cœur se brisa.

Deux ans plus tard, elle appris qu'il avait réussi, que La Montagne Solitaire avait été reprise, mais qu'il était tombé. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, à la grande surprise des nains qui lui avait raconté l'histoire. Prosper leur expliqua que leur roi avait autrefois sauvé la jeune femme.

Personne ne se rendit compte que ce jour là, son cœur était mort.

Jamais plus elle n'aima.


End file.
